A Day To Remember
by Mistress Ghirahim
Summary: (GhirahimxOC) "Ghirahim...that name used to incite hatred and disgust. It used to make my lips scowl, my nose wrinkle, and my forehead harden. The sound of his name was like nails grading a chalkboard, like the stench of garbage in the summer heat. Yet...it was he I longed for the most." *RATED MA for detailed sex!*
1. Chapter 1

_Ch. 1_

Ghirahim...that name used to incite hatred and disgust. It used to make my lips scowl, my nose wrinkle, and my forehead harden. The sound of his name was like nails grading a chalkboard, like the stench of garbage in the summer heat. Yet...it was he I longed for most.

There is one day - the memory of which will stick with me as long as I live. I was passing the Ancient Garden when I spied Ghirahim sitting upon the manicured lawn. His posture was impeccable, all prim and proper-like, as though he were sipping tea with a goddess, yet he was alone. As soon as I noticed him, I made as to hurry along out of sight before he could catch me spying, but I mustn't have been quick enough. In a flash of diamonds and elegance, he was at my side, a cheeky, disturbing grin distorting his almost feminine countenance.

"What do you want?" I growled, much less than politely. There came a moment of confidant hesitation from the deranged character to my right, as his smile widened, his purple-shadowed eyes narrowing. I could almost feel his sight burrowing into me, though I dared not return his gaze, but stood with eyes downcast, my features arrested by unease. Finally, he spoke.

"Linda..." my name sounded foreign upon his tongue, and a slight shiver widdled my backbone. "Care go join me?" The edge in his tone scared me. I swallowed hard before responding.

"Why? What were y-you doing?" I had stuttered ever so slightly. I cringed at my own cowardice.

"Do you fear me?" His sudden and forward question caught me off-guard, and I glanced at him unintentionally. His dark, piercing eyes gripped me, and I stared.

"Of course not..." I lied. He seemed unconvinced. His smile faded, and he placed his hand on my shoulder. When my mind comprehended this sudden action, I hastily yanked myself away, only realizing how soft, how caring the press of his fingers had been after they lost contact. I glared at him with a mixture of hatred and wonder. He seemed vacant, smirking at me with that same disturbing casualness which haunted all his mannerisms.

"Why d-did you t-touch me?" I floundered.

"Because you wanted me to," was his calm, matter-of-fact reply. I was shocked.

"I most certainly did NOT!" Although my words were forceful, even I noticed how insincere I sounded. Regaining my composure, I opened my mouth to criticize his recent action, hoping to cover up my less than intimidating response, when, of a sudden, something was pressed against my lips. It took me a moment to realize that my lips were in forceful contact with his. He was kissing me - softly, warmly, passionately. Too shocked to even resist, I stiffened.

Ghirahim grabbed my petrified shoulders firmly and pressed his face further into mine. That's when I felt something warm and sticky begin to brush against my lips. Was it...his tongue? It swirled around my lips several times, slowly, expertly, then settled upon prying my mouth open. The instant my lips parted, it dove in, tentatively exploring my palate. Boy, was his tongue long! It knotted itself around my own and raked it back and forth.

Deliciously arousing was the taste of his mouth and the clamp of his hands on my shoulders. But, this couldn't be! I hated him, I tell you! I hated him!

Yet, I wanted more of him... And, he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch. 2_

Ghirahim tongue unclasped from mine, and our lips lost contact. My heart, which had begun to beat rapidly, deflated with disappointment. I tried to feign anger, but it was hopeless. Ghirahim knew I had enjoyed it. Again, he gave me a wicked grin, which, against my own morals, instantly enlightened my spirits. He leaned in again, and this time set to work on my jaw. He pampered it with a tender kiss and an inquisitive prod of his tongue, which then looped down to my chin and began to lap at my throat.

A moan was building up inside my chest, but with all the power I could muster, I trapped it in my rib cage. I wouldn't let it escape. I wouldn't let him know how much pleasure he was giving me.

He kissed and nibbled and suckled down my throat; then rose to my left ear and traced its curvature with the edge of his long, brisk tongue, while whispering, "Moan, Linda... I want to hear you..." I shook my head. The seduction in his tone sent chills skating through my body.

"You won't be able to hold it in forever..." He nibbled on my collar bone, gently pulling back the loose fabric of my blouse. Again, that nasty -wonderful, terrible!- tongue swayed restlessly over my skin.

His naughty hands wandered downward and cupped my breasts through my shirt. I gasped faintly.

"Mmmnn. I like that sound... Let's see if I can hear it again..." he whirred. His gentle grasp hardened, squeezing my breasts through the thin fabric, and I groaned a bit louder.

Ghirahim kneaded my chest between his fingers, as his tongue ambled lower, slipping between my cleavage. His fingers moved off my breasts and started slowly undoing the buttons on my blouse, expanding my cleavage until he yanked the useless garment off my shoulders and slung it far from us, leaving me in my bra. Then, he groped me with his eyes. I watched him trace every curve of my chest in his mind, and his breathing grew rigid. Becoming impatient, I murmured, "Touch me..." I was surprised by my own boldness, the lust in my tone.

Ghirahim grinned. "With pleasure..." He again gripped my breasts and massaged in a circular pattern, expelling a moan from my throat. He pressed his face against my cleavage, his tongue snaking beneath my bra fabric. It quickly found my right nipple and swirled around the tender pebble until it hardened. I moaned softly and closed my eyes.

With eyes closed, my other senses took control. I felt Ghirahim reach around me, his chest pressed against mine as we embraced. I felt his punky white hair tickle my neck. I smelled his aroma of lilacs. I wrapped my arms around him; then I realized that he had more on his mind than an innocent hug. I felt his fingers playing with my bra strap.

My heart skipped in my throat as I felt my bra loosen and fall between us as he stepped back. I sensed the cool air on my perky, naked nipples, and I opened my eyes. Ghirahim's gaze was fixed upon my voluptuous breasts. Uncomfortable with the sexual attention, I desired to lift my hands and hide my nakedness, but stopped myself.

"They're...lovely," he purred, his sexy voice slithering around in my brain. He stepped forward and bent over me, lifting one breast to examine it with piqued interest. He rubbed his thumb in little, rhythmic circles around the perky nipple.

"So soft..." He delicately brushed the tip of his tongue against me, making me shiver. Then he cupped his mouth around my nipple and began to suck rather hard, while kneading the other breast in his hand. His mouth daddled, pulling my nipple behind his teeth with every long suck, before letting it spring back into place. I mewed and moaned, no longer holding anything back.

Minutes passed. His movements grew erratic. His skilled tongue swirled, lapped, suckled, nibbled. His playful hand pinched, prodded, rubbed, grabbed, and all I could do was whimper. He pushed me back against a tree and continued to tussle me.

I felt a heat envelop my abdomen, and my thighs instinctively squeezed together. I hoped Ghirahim wouldn't notice, but he did. His tongue paused in it's circulation of my nipple and retracted.

"What this?" he asked, his hands slipping lower. He gazed at my tightly pressed legs. "Hiding something from me, are you?" He softly lifted my skirt, and I held my breath as my panties became visible. "You're all wet!" he crooned, and I felt a tender press of his finger on my wet spot. I wriggled indecisively.

"Don't fret, my dear... I know what you need." He slipped my skirt down to the grass and nudged my thighs, willing them to part, but I rebelled. "Come, now... Why resist? We both know you want this." He rubbed my pelvis, his movements small and enticing as he progressed downward. I relaxed slightly, a moan escaping my lips. When his finger found the edge of my slit, I parted my thighs. "That's a good girl... Let me reward you..." He rubbed his middle finger up and down my slit through the damp fabric, first with short movements, which expanded each time until his curious finger brushed my entrance, earning a long, quiet moan from me. He grinned and tilted his hand, raking his knuckles over my soaked and achy entrance. I tossed my head from side to side, whimpering and groaning.

Ghirahim hooked his index finger around the fabric and touched my wet skin. My hips bucked forward as the tip of his finger circled my entrance.

"No...Uhhh..." I whimpered.

"Shhhh..." Ghirahim purred. Cupping his hand around my womanhood, he sent his inquisitive finger into me. I gasped and covered my face with my hands. I felt the inserted finger wriggle inside of me, and more of my secretion leaked out, dripping down the inside of my thighs. My eyelids fluttered. I felt my tight walls consume the length of the finger, lodging it within me.

"You need to spread your legs more..." Ghirahim rebuked. "Here, let me help you..." He slid his finger out and lifted me, one hand on my crotch, the other supporting my back. He set me on my back in the grass and looped his index fingers around the waistband of my flooded panties, slowly sliding them down, down, down, and off. He tossed them in a random direction, and then focused on my shaven womanhood.

"What a beautiful gift! I wonder what's inside..." Grabbing my knees, he bent them and forced them apart, revealing the full naked glory of my sex. He gazed with a devilish joy at my slick folds and gaping entrance. Bending low, he kissed my wetness, his cow-like tongue slipping through my slit. At the warm, sticky sensation, my legs jerked up, but Ghirahim grabbed the inside of my thighs and held them firmly down, stretching me wider as his tongue circled my opening.

"OHHH!" I gasped as his tongue plunged into my entrance. My toes curled, and my hips bucked forward. I could feel every muscle in his tongue flex inside me, and pleasure rippled over my body. He began to pump in and out as my fluids trickled down over his chin. My climax approached quickly, and soon, I couldn't contain it any longer. With a scream of bliss, a surge of nectar sprayed into his mouth and all over his face. He retracted his tongue and lapped up my release.

"You taste sweet..." he remarked.


End file.
